Camp at youth
by tiaf2
Summary: girl named Spencer liked a boy named Tim and one day Tim said the he loves her.
1. Chapter 1

camp at youth

I was on my way to youth and ben who was driving said hey has someone

got an idear for how the chuch can make some money , as i said to my self

camp out , " what was that" said ben " i said camp out " i commented

" thats not a bad idear " ben said in a happy voice .

The night whan't so fast that before i new it i was in my bed trying to get some sleep ,

as i closed my eyes i got a call it was ben he said that the chuch is going to do the

camp and that it starts at 7:30 pm wensday and ends monday at 3:00 pm

and to get in they pay $5 thats food and drinks as well .

I was so happy that i packed that night. I got up the next day and there

was someone at the door , " who is it" yelled spencer as she put her top on

and ziped up her shorts, " it's Tim " " oh shit" spencer said to her self.

i opened the door and he said hi and gave me a hug , " what was that for "

said spencer " i love you " commented Tim " i'm sorry what did you say "

yelled Spencer " i love you and now im going to kiss you if thats ok " said Tim in a happy

voice and then kissed me, wow i thought to my self he is a good kisser ,

" are you ok Spencer did you not want me to kiss you if so im sorry " asked Tim

" no i love you too i have for i long time " commented Spencer " how long " Tim asked

" that is something you can ask me later but would you like to come in i made coffee " said Spencer as she opened the door

"is your mum or dad here " asked Tim with a smile " nop " said Spencer as she look at him

" so are you going to come inside or are you going to just stay out there " asked Spencer

" yes i'll come in but later do you want to go out " commented Tim " i would love to " said Spencer .why don't you pick a movie and i'll get the coffee " said Spencer

" ok it's a date " giggled Tim .


	2. You don't know what pokemon is

camp at youth capter two

Tim and i hit it of that pass five days and even want to youth together for the camp out,

a lot of people came that night it was going to be so fun .

Tim and i want and set up our sleeping bags and played some games with our

friends it was a fun light five hours of games later Tim and i were in our sleeping

bags playing our ipads and watching movies together.

an hour later Tim and i were saying how much fun it would be

if i want to his school so we could be together more and we could go to

class together and all that sweet stuff. a new day i said to my self as i kissed Tim

and said get up, " wow if i new sleeping next to you will get me a kiss i should have said i love you weeks ago " said Tim with a smile on his face , " i love you to now get up i'm going for a run and your coming with we " commented Spencer " but but do i have to "asked Tim

as he put his pillow on his face " yes now get up " yelled Spencer

" ok ok i'm up " commented Tim .

an hour later we got back to the chuch in pain well Tim was in pain as for me i was happy ,

" i think you should have a shower Tim you smell " said Spencer " oh like you don't you smell just as bad as me " commented Tim thats because i was runing " yelled Spencer

" i love you " giggled Tim " i know you do now i think i'm going to go have a shower" said Spencer

"ok then you go do that" commented Tim . " can you have a shower now you smell still" asked Spencer " ok don't miss me to much Spencer" said Tim in a sweet voice

" oh will " yelled Spencer . " ok how do i smell now" said Tim

" not as bad i mean good " commented Spencer

" hey what are playing " asked Tim

" pokemon " said Spencer " cool i love pokemon " commented Tim

" you like pokemon what pokemon do you like " asked Spencer

"um i um like um that bird one " said Tim

" you have never played pokemon you have not lived until you play pokemon" yelled Spencer " i know you don't i so i have lived " commented Tim

" oh thats so sweet but don't think for one minute that i will no make you play pokemon

with me " said Spencer

" you can't make me play that " commented Tim " if you don't play pokemon with me

you never will get to kiss me ever or more " said Spencer with a smile on her face

" hey have you seen my ds asked Tim .


End file.
